


You should date an illiterate god (as literate ones usually have a mad streak and a penchant for mischief)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Fest 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Tony´s pretty sure he´ll never get tired of.</p>
<p>The smell of coffee after pulling an all-nighter in the workshop, the soft buzz of machinery as he flies around in the suit, a beer with Rhodey, Pepper´s hugs, and watching Loki in a space with books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should date an illiterate god (as literate ones usually have a mad streak and a penchant for mischief)

**Author's Note:**

> My second gift for the Frostiron Fest, this one for Rquest #65: Tony takes Loki to a bookstore.

There are many things Tony´s pretty sure he´ll never get tired of.

The smell of coffee after pulling an all-nighter in the workshop, the soft buzz of machinery as he flies around in the suit, a beer with Rhodey, Pepper´s hugs, and watching Loki in a space with books.

It´s hypnotic, really.

His whole behavior changes, his steps become light and silent as a cat´s, his eyes shining as they read title after title, and his long fingers extended to reverently caress the backs of the tomes as he walks past them

Whenever he chooses to take one off the shelf, he cradles it as he would a newborn and passes the pages with such a care that Tony remembers books are considered treasures where he comes from.

He watches from afar in silence and with a small smile in his face (at those times he feels a little like a wannabe Steve Irwin, watching the most beautiful and dangerous creature in the wild, which he supposes he is) until he can´t take it anymore.

This time is no different.

"Having fun?" He smiles wider as he wraps his arms around Loki´s waist. Loki lifts his own to allow it, and cages him between them to resume his reading.

"Until about a moment ago, yes." He says, but the smirk in his face is that special one Tony knows is secretly a smile and he feels a sudden surge of warmth in the pitch of his stomach.

"Will you buy something?"

This time Loki´s lips curl into a real smirk, and his eyes take a mischievous gleam.

"I don´t know, will _you_ buy me something?" He asks back, because he´s a greedy bastart and goes to extreme lenghts to avoid spending his own money. Tony laughs.

"The whole store if you want it." And he stretches to kiss his lower lip.

"Are you trying to get something out of me, Mr. Stark?"

"Your pants, for starters."

"You´re so predictable..."

Loki pushes him away gently, and Tony waits for exactly the amount of time it takes him t sit on the floor to get between his spread legs and lean with his back against his chest.

"I hadn´t realized you were half cat." The god breathes on the back of his ear.

"Says the man whose primary needs translate into `feed me, worship me and fuck me´. And at the same time, if possible."

"That sounds nice." Loki purrs, and leans his chin on the top of Tony´s head. "Maybe later, though. Now be quiet."

Tony rolls his eyes but sets himself to wait, enjoying the steady beat of Loki´s heart through his shirt and the soft whisper of pages being turned.

He loses track of time at some point, and when he wakes up again the only sound he hers is the beat he fell asleep to.

"Did you actually finish a book in a bookstore? That´s forbidden." He mutters once he´s coherent enough to notice the book being held in the last page.

"I think the salesman was about to say something a while ago, but then he just went away."

"... Did you threaten him?"

"Me? Of course not!" He doesn´t even need to look to know Loki´s wearing his fake-as-KFC-chicken innocent face. "Besides, you were sleeping. He surely didn´t want to bother you." Or the smirk that follows.

"You threatened him." 

"Maybe."

"You want that one, then?"

"It would be a lousy choice, wouldn´t it? I´ve already read it."

"Was it good?"

"Very."

Tony shifts and turns to pepper light kisses on the underside of Loki´s jaw.

"Then buy it. And read it to me."

Loki smiles and leans into the kisses. "What for?"

"Just because." He shrugs. "I love watching you read."

"Do you, now?" He asks. Tony rolls his eyes. Fine, he´s sappy and corny once he finally falls for someone (and often develops a penchant for gifting them alarmingly large bunnies), but that´s certainly no reason for Loki to enjoy it so much. Still, he gives in, with a light pinch to the other´s ribs.

"Maybe I just love you."

Loki doesn´t answer, but he rests the book on the floor to pull him up for a kiss that kind of makes him forget they´re out in public.

It´s only when they hear someone clearing their throat next to them that they pull apart to aim a smug smile at the clerk.

"Is this really necessary? You do it every week." The guy´s face is so red it matches nicely to the wall behind him.

"Well, I wouldn´t do it every week if it wasn´t absolutely necessary." Tony smirks and picks up the book before he stands up. "Now charge me this one, will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark." He answers in a sheepish voice, and he seriously contemplates sending the poor guy a gift basket for Christmas. "Anything else?"

He looks back at Loki, and feels sorry for the clerk as soon as he recognizes the expression on his face.

"You wouldn´t happen to have one of those Kama Sutra books lying around, would you?"

"I..."

And Tony might be sorry for him, but he still waits until he looks about to crumble to step in. It´s hilarious, after all. "He´s messing with you, kid. Just this one." He disappears with both the book and Tony´s credit card, still flushed and stuttering.

"You´re too mean to him."

"I wasn´t kidding."

"What do you want a Kama Sutra for?"

"Well, we need some normal sex every now and then, don´t we?"

And of course that´s exactly the moment the clerk chooses to come back with the receipt.

He doesn´t look at them in the eye when he mutters a low goodbye and opens the door for them. He probably never will again, Tony thinks with a smile. A bigger basket, then.

"So? Will you read to me?"

Loki pretends he didn´t hear him, but he squeezes his hand harder and that night Tony falls asleep on his chest again, this time lulled by a deep, rich voice telling him a story that´s simply not important because it pales in comparison to what he´s living right now.


End file.
